


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°116 : « Mains »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [116]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Legends Never Die, Luke & Mara are always so cute (in their own way), Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Le concept de tenir par la main son mari en public n'était pas encore naturel pour Mara.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°116 : « Mains »

**Author's Note:**

> Après un mignon (et drôle) petit texte sur Luke et Mara... pourquoi ne pas reprendre une part de fluff Luke x Mara ? x')

Mara continuait de fixer dubitativement sa main et celle de Luke, enlacées.

\- Tu sais que tu pourras la lâcher quand tu le voudras, l’encouragea son époux d’une voix douce.

Mara releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Skywalker, fit-elle d’un ton qu’elle aurait souhaité plus cassant, j’ai fait face à bon nombre d’épreuves difficiles, je pense que je devrais pouvoir survivre à notre première sortie en public main dans la main.

Luke sourit.

\- Je te reconnais bien, là… Forte tête, fort tempérament. Mais je sais aussi que tu n’es pas complètement à l’aise avec le concept, donc je ne reviendrai pas sur mes propos et l’issue de secours qu’ils constituent pour toi.

Mara baissa de nouveau la tête, mais cette fois-ci, ses longs cheveux roux tentaient de masquer un petit sourire reconnaissant.


End file.
